Forgetful
by PandaFire McMango
Summary: AngelCollins. The two of them meet up on the roof, Angel freaks Collins out a little, and then...fluff! It's a close to smut, but I'll rate it T just in case. So there's a little bit of angst, but the fluff tops it by a mile.


**A/N: **In less than an hour, I set off on a 3-week CCC (Cross-Country-Caper). So I thought I'd leave you chickies with something fun to play around with :)

Love from the universal fangirl, Panda

* * *

"Hey."

She didn't turn around when she heard his voice. Why would she? She knew it was him, she knew he was behind her, and she knew he wasn't planning to push her off the roof. Since those three facts were well-established, Angel didn't bother to react to Collins's greeting. She just stood there, looking over the cobbled rooftops of the Village and waited for his arms to go around her.

She wasn't disappointed. A moment or two later, his warm, thick arms were suddenly encircling her waist from behind, drawing up against his bare chest. Angel smiled slightly at the gentleness in his movements. He was careful with her, like a parent with a child. It could be annoying, but also indescribably adorable.

"I rolled over in bed and you weren't there," he whispered into her ear. She sighed and closed her eyes. The night air was damp; she could feel it drawing out the sweat on her unclothed arms. She folded her arms around Collins's, covering his hands with hers. His breath played over her ear, and she could feel his chin pressing into the sensitive area near her shoulder. "You've been out of bed the last three nights. What's going on?"

Now Angel did turn around, revolving one-hundred-and-eighty degrees to face him. She was still locked inside his arms, but now she could see him whole. He was wearing only sweatpants, similar to her with the exception of the tank top she had on. He usually slept with his cap on, but it had come off tonight. His hair was tousled and flatter in some places than others; Angel had the urge to touch the soft brown skin where the black hair had started to creep back. Instead, she just shook her head and laid her hands flat against his chest. His heartbeat pulsed through her fingertips, and she shivered. He held her a little tighter.

"What's going on?" Collins asked again, his wrists rubbing against the tank top that fell against the small of her back. Angel leaned back a little in his arms, eyes taking him in. He held her gaze.

"Angel?...Are you going to say anything?" he prompted. Angel half-smiled and pulled away from him, one hand slipping into his and holding fast. She backed up, leading him closer to the edge of the roof. The East Village shifted and smoked around them, never asleep, never awake. The roof was a high one, so they could see over many other buildings. Windows and cars glimmered in the streets below. They lit both men's faces with a soft yellow glow, like a candle's. Collins glanced at Angel, his muscles tensing. There was something in her eyes…something that didn't belong.

"It sucks that you remember stuff, doesn't it?" Angel asked softly. Collins stayed silent, his hand still in hers. "The bad stuff, I mean. You remember things like AIDS and hangovers and losing a fight…and then there's no room for the good stuff, like getting drunk and finding a skirt and kissing," she whispered, her fingers tightening around his. Collins nodded slowly, focusing on her face. Angel didn't feel or see his eyes on her; she was staring out over the rooftops, her features still bathed in the dusky mixture of streetlights and headlights.

"I wake up at night and I can't stop remembering," Angel continued, her voice still low. "I wake up and everything just jumps on me. And I can't think about now, because before won't go away. I can't think about why I am now and today, I can't think about today, all I think about is crap that's already happened. And you know the worst part?"

Collins shook his head slowly. "No…"

"The more I remember about then, the more I forget about now," she whispered. A car honked in the distance, and someone laughed loudly and drunkenly. For a moment, Angel appeared to sway in the misty, low-lit air, her body wavering like a flag in wind. Collins felt a stab of discomfort go through him, and he pulled her away from the edge of the roof. She came with him, stumbling backwards as though disoriented. Collins caught her and held her tightly, stabilizing her against the tremors that were suddenly coursing through her body. She clung to him, her fingers pressed desperately against the flesh of his chest. Her legs gave way, but he held her up. Angel bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, actually whimpering when the shaking escalated. Collins just held her and gently nuzzled the soft black hair on her head.

"Oh god…okay, I'm sorry…about that…" Angel gasped when the shaking finally stopped. Collins shushed her and hugged her tighter. Angel sighed and tired to relax, absorbing the warmth and support. Gradually, her muscles unclenched and she could stand on her own...but she stayed in his arms.

"Thank you," she whispered, smoothing her hands over his abdominal muscles. Collins shook his head and kissed her right temple.

"Are you ready to go back to bed, or are we going to spend some more time sightseeing?" he asked. Angel smiled and buried her head in his shoulder. Collins waited a moment, then gently pushed her away and led her towards the door that lead downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Collins woke up, he had the distinct impression that someone was sitting on him. Blinking and shaking his head to clear it, he squinted and saw that it was indeed true; Angel was straddling him, the sheets gathered around her feet. When she saw that he was awake, a smile spread across her face and she leaned down to kiss him softly. Collins smiled against her lips and kissed her back, one hand wandering up to slip underneath her tank top and rub her rib cage.

"Good morning," she murmured, finally pulling away. Collins didn't let her get far; he used his free hand to pull her back down and into another kiss. This one lasted longer, until Angel once again drew back, making a face.

"You taste like morning breath," she complained. Collins shrugged.

"It is morning and I am breathing. And anyway, you started it," he pointed out. Angel considered this, then giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I did, didn't I? My way of saying thanks again…you know, for last night. I was having some trouble—"

"Shhh, it's okay, you're welcome," he muttered, pulling her down once against and turning his head to kiss her neck. Angel shivered happily and slowly lay down, her body stretching out along his. She felt his foot bump hers, and she rubbed her heel against his ankle.

"You know, it was really nice of you to say thanks…maybe I can return the favor," Collins whispered into her neck, raising goose bumps on her arms. Angel grinned to herself and met his lips, this time sending her tongue into his mouth and ignoring the "morning breath" taste. Collins laughed low in his throat and reciprocated, finding a great deal of pleasure in the moan he produced from Angel. Her back arched, and Collins could feel her pelvis shift on top of his own. Warmth rushed through his body like an electrical shock.

Ten minutes later, what little clothing they'd been wearing was lying in a pile on the floor and they'd switched positions; Angel was happily pressed down by Collins's weight as he kissed her aggressively and passionately. Her hands were tangled in his still-uncovered hair, and whenever they stopped for breath she slid them down to cup his face.

"Do you want…?" Collins murmured as he bit gently at her earlobe. Angel giggled like a little kid and turned her head to kiss him once, hard. Collins took this as a very encouraging yes, and rolled to the side, his hands searching across the bedside table for the bottle of lube.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rays of sunlight played over Angel's face as she panted heavily, just coming down from the ecstasy of climax. Her eyes were closed and her fingers were restless, twisting the sheets as she got her breath back. Collins was breathing hard too, but he recovered first; before she'd managed to slow her breathing completely, he reached over and pulled her onto his chest. Angel smiled and laid her head on his collarbone. It was warm and soft and incredibly solid.

"By the way…thank you," Collins said softly. Angel snorted and looked up at him, folding her arms across his chest and resting her chin on them. He looked so beautiful in the morning sunlight, like a painting or a dream. Angel felt another huge urge to kiss him, and she did not suppress it. Shifting upwards, she kissed him gently with tongue, her toes curling in response. Collins smiled against her lips. When she pulled away, the world spun for a moment, and she stiffened. Collins frowned and held her by the shoulders.

"Angel? You okay?" She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and smiled at him.

"I just remembered the last half-hour…and I don't care how depressed I get, I am _never_ forgetting that." She leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Or you, for that matter."

* * *

I'LL SEND YOU ALL SMOOCHIES FROM MICHIGAN AND CALIFORNIA!!!!!

Or maybe just a nice Grand Canyon toothbrush.


End file.
